


With Anyone

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Quotations, Episode: s04e06 The Relapse, F/M, Fix It, Mild Sexual Content, POV Steven Hyde, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: “It's like I would have done it with anyone.”“Anyone?” He smirked something easy and casual. They'd done this before. “Damn, I was over there watching stupid Donahue! Hey! Let's do it right now,” he offered easily.Hyde didn't actually expect Donna to take him up on the offer.





	With Anyone

Great.

Donna and Forman were back together, and Forman was even more annoying about it now than he had been back at the beginning of junior year when they'd first started dating.

But _My Way_? Really, Forman?

Hyde scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He'd thought about going out to the Piggly Wiggly with Kelso and Fez, but once Fez walked up in that tennis get-up, there was just no way. So now he was sitting in the basement alone, watching Donahue. 

Screw this.

He stomped up the steps and over to Donna's, letting himself in. He pulled up short upstairs, knocking on Donna's door with a quiet, “Hey, man, it's me,” just in case someone else was in there. He was pretty sure Donna was home?

She peeked out at him, and _damn_, was she in a bad way. Like way back when Bob and Midge had first started sleeping in separate bedrooms.

“You can come in,” she mumbled, opening the door more and abandoning it to go sit on her bed. 

He closed the door softly and joined her. “So you and Forman, huh?” She grimaced. Forman was a_ rat_. “Yeah, he thinks you're back together. It's really sad,” he said with only a small laugh. Really _hilarious_. Man, this had such excellent burn potential. 

“Hold on, what?” He could see when understanding hit. She sighed. “It's like I would have done it with anyone.”

“Anyone?” He smirked something easy and casual. They'd done this before. “Damn, I was over there watching stupid Donahue! Hey! Let's do it right now,” he offered easily. 

“Eric's gonna be so mad,” she groaned.

Which wasn't actually a rejection. Just a statement of fact; Forman was gonna be _pissed_. “Yeah, I'm just kidding about the _do it_ stuff.” She always thought he was kidding. Once he'd kissed her at Jackie's parents' cabin, she'd finally understood he was serious, but by then, it was too late. She was Forman's girl. “Hey,” he said quietly, looking down at their feet so he wouldn't have to look her in the face. “I'm sorry about your mom.”

She slumped close, and he hugged her into his side. No one was there to see; it didn't make him any less of a heartless badass to be there for Donna right now. But it still felt a little like it would. So he covered, “Hey, let's do it right now!”

She pushed him away then, but she was smiling and laughing through a sob.

And that had to count for something.

She was wearing green. She normally wore red for dates with Forman, and it had annoyed him so much he'd started hating seeing her in red, which made him feel like a total tool because she _wasn't_ his girl, and even if she _had_ been his girl, he didn't want to be one of those tools that told his girl what to wear. And she wasn't his.

But when he thought about those kinds of hugs, or the talks they could have over both being abandoned by their mostly useless moms, and left to the mercies of their mostly useless dads, well … it felt like they could have really been something.

But she wanted scrawny neighbor boy. Or she had, until scrawny neighbor boy pushed her too hard, trying to lock her in, and they'd ended it.

“God. I can't believe Eric thinks that.”

He should probably warn her, he guessed. “He's already told Kitty too.”

Donna groaned, tossing herself against the bed. “Oh, this is _horrible_!”

“Do you wanna talk about it some more?” That was the right thing to offer, wasn't it? Or should he make another joke?

“No, I wanna do it some more so I don't have to think about how much my life sucks, but apparently, I don't have any options for that.” 

Her face was pink from frustration and crying so much. 

_Don't do it,_ he told himself. _You'll ruin everything. Don't do it don't do it don't –_

“I'm not busy.”

Donna sat up, but she didn't say anything. She just sat there like a freaking statue. “What?”

He shrugged. _Keep it cool. Zen. _“It doesn't have to be a big thing, man.”

“And you're cool with that?”

She was actually considering it, _shit_, he wasn't prepared for this.

“Yeah, man. That's cool.”

She nodded slowly, tongue working over her teeth. Her eyelashes were long and dark. Then she pounced, hand on his neck, leg on his lap, tongue on his lips then on his tongue.

This was a bad idea. This was _such_ a bad idea. This was going to tear his nonexistent heart into pieces and he was never going to recover, and Donna was gonna be cool and casual afterwards and he was going to be_ ruined._

He was going to do it anyway.


End file.
